


Baby Shower

by FlameofSerenity



Series: Elorcan Things [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameofSerenity/pseuds/FlameofSerenity
Summary: Based loosely on the prompt:"Person A: Want a kiss?Person B, thinking of a Hershey's Kiss: Oh, sure!Person A, leaned in: Uhh, why do you have your hand held out?Person  B: Huh? Oh... ohhhh shit"By Tumblr blog daily-otp-prompts





	Baby Shower

Aelin Galathynius may be Elide’s best friend, but that didn’t stop the awkward girl from hugging the wall at Aelin’s baby shower. Plus, she’d invited _him_ \- Lorcan Salvaterre. It made sense given that he was close with Aelin’s husband, Rowan, but that didn’t stop Elide’s knees from wobbling whenever she looked at him for too long.

So the wall was where it was safest, even better that it was the wall by the food table. She could stay out of the limelight and still be able to sneak cake pops off the table. It was nervous energy making Elide stuff her face, but that was okay- maybe she’d look as pregnant as Aelin by the end of the party.

“You keep looking at him and you’ll give your crush away.” Elide jumped at Aelin’s voice, turning to see her best friend grinning at her. Aelin’s blonde hair was pulled up off her face and her hands were casually rested on her bulging belly- twins, they’d just announced.

Elide blushed, skirting a glance back at Lorcan, who was blissfully oblivious of her attention. “You haven’t said anything right?”

Aelin snorted. “Of course not, but you can’t just stare at him forever. You’ll eventually have to talk to him.” She nudged Elide with her arm. “Are you sure you don’t want me to introduce you? He won’t bite.”

Elide’s eyes fell to her sandal-clad feet. “I don’t think he’d like me.”

Aelin rolled her eyes at that. “As if. You’re a catch, Elide.” Elide shook her head, a small smile on her face. She’d been crushing on Lorcan since she’d first seen him five years ago at one of Aelin’s many parties. Aelin just sighed. “I’ll tell him to come over.”

Elide gasped, scrambling for Aelin’s arm, but the pregnant woman was surprisingly deft. “Wait!” She hissed as Aelin skipped away. “Aelin!” But it fell on deaf ears.

Elide watched in horror as Aelin strutted right up to where Lorcan was standing with Rowan, Fenrys, Gavriel, and Aedion. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she desperately looked at anything but the group across the room. Gods help her. Laughter erupted from the room and Elide peeked up- and saw that Lorcan was no longer standing with them.

Her breath left her in a whoosh, eyes scanning over the crowd. “Want a kiss?”

She jumped for the second time in five minutes, turning to the large form who’d spoken. Elide’s eyes took in Lorcan, a small smile on his handsome face. They found his plump lips and her mouth dried. “Huh?” She murmured, bemused, as she pictured those lips on hers.

Lorcan leaned forward and took one of her slack hands, tilting in palm up and depositing something in her grasp. Elide’s eyes jerked down to it, and she blushed. Sitting in her palm was a Hershey’s Kiss. Lorcan leaned closer to her and Elide was sure he could hear her heart threatening to burst out of her chest. In a soft whisper, he mused, “Aelin said you loved chocolate and that it was the way to your heart. Was she right?”

Lorcan’s hands were warm on hers as he hadn’t let go. The contact sent tingles up Elide’s arms. Her brain didn’t seem to want to function as she regarded Lorcan. Without speaking, Lorcan plucked the Kiss from her palm, deftly unwrapped it, and placed the chocolate against Elide’s lips- who was burning from the inside out. Ever so slowly, Elide opened her mouth and took the chocolate on her tongue, making sure her lips encased his finger for only a moment.

Lorcan’s grin was brilliant and Elide’s stomach flipflopped. Then he was speaking in that rich voice of his, “There’s a new bakery downtown. I was wondering if you’d like to go with me sometime?”

Elide nearly choked on the chocolate, eyes wide. She swallowed quickly, mind fumbling over answers- most of them being to scream YES and jump into his arms. Elide stammered. “Lor-Lorcan, I…” One of Lorcan’s hands caressed up her arm and found her jaw, sending chills down her spine. “I would love to.”

“Wonderful.” Lorcan’s eyes danced with amusement as he leaned even closer, placing a chaste kiss on Elide’s cheek- so close to her lips and yet so far- before pulling away. “I look forward to it.” And then Lorcan was gone and Aelin was calling the party to attention, signaling the end. Elide was left feeling too light and high both off of sugar and off Lorcan.


End file.
